


Cyborgs Don't Float

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M, warning for almost drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons should have known that but the screech Grif hears moments before the splash confirms otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyborgs Don't Float

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Simmons "goes for a swim" too bad he's a cyborg. Enter grif.

Simmons couldn’t remember a time that it was this hot and he could actually do something about it.

He sighed as he dipped a foot into the cool water to test the temperature. One of the bonuses of being friends with the Blues was having access to their waterfall. His armour was carefully left by the side of the small lake and he peered down into the clear water. It was just too inviting and as he jumped, he realised that he had forgotten one crucial little detail.

He was a cyborg.

“Fuuuu–”

*****

Grif had watched the whole thing from nearby. He would have shouted out to Simmons, but Grif figured that he would be smart enough to not jump into a deep pool of water. A cyborg arm, leg and countless internal organs had added extra weight to Simmons that would make him considerably less buoyant and Grif had assumed that Simmons would have known that.

His screech moments before the splash confirmed for Grif that Simmons had forgotten.

Grif ran. Although Simmons was mostly made of metal now, Grif wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d be able to survive underwater. He would give Simmons two minutes at the absolute maximum before he’d lose consciousness. That was also assuming he wasn’t flailing around wasting precious oxygen.

The bubbles forming on the surface of the lake weren’t a good sign.

He tossed his helmet on the ground, and stripped off his armour in record time. He stood at the water’s edge, taking a few moments to catch his breath from the desperate run over, before diving in.

*****

Simmons couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. Of course he would sink! He’d been partially made of metal for years now, how could he have forgotten!? He struggled at the bottom of the lake, trying to kick off to reach the surface, but he just wouldn’t budge. His vision was starting to go blurry and his chest felt as though it were about to burst. He covered his mouth with a hand to try and stop him taking a breath. He’d rather black out than breathe in water. He peered upwards when a dark shadow moved above him and he figured this was it: he couldn’t make out the shape and his vision was getting darker.

A solid arm wrapped around his chest and another scooped up his legs. Simmons didn’t know what exactly was happening but he could feel the arm around his chest move so a hand was at his back and suddenly, somehow, he was moving.

Relief flooded him. He just needed to hold on for a few more moments!

*****

Sweet, sweet air filled his lungs as he gasped and spluttered and he tried not to thrash around too much. The burning in his lungs and the way his chest heaved as he gulped down air was all Simmons was aware of for a few moments.

“Are you able to haul yourself out? Grab on to those reeds there.” Grif said once he’d caught his breath. He’d managed to half push, half pull Simmons to the edge of the lake, but there was no way he was going to be able to get him out of the water on his own.

“Grif?”

“Who else were you expecting?”

Simmons grasped onto the reeds whilst he half pulled himself out of the lake. After almost drowning, he was a little weaker than usual. He crossed his arms in front of him whilst he breathed. It still hurt, but he was no longer gasping. A loud splash brought his attention to Grif. In one smooth motion, he’d pulled himself up out of the lake. Water ran down his back and arms and legs in rivulets and he took a moment to shake his hair from his eyes. Despite being drenched himself, Simmons flinched as little droplets hit him. He was about to make some kind of comment about Grif shaking himself like a dog when a hand was thrust towards him.

“What?”

“Grab my hand. Unless you want to be laying on the ground here like a beached whale…”

With a frown Simmons took hold of Grif’s hand.

“Won’t I be too heav-yyyyyyy!” His voice raised in pitch as he found himself easily pulled up onto the ground.

“You’re welcome,” Grif said as he made his way over to a patch of sun to dry off. He was not about to put his armour back on whilst his undersuit was wet. He closed his eyes and was immediately planning on taking a nap in the warm sun whilst he dried. Despite the lack of sea-salt in the air, it reminded him of home.

He heard Simmons shuffle over and take a seat next to him. “You’ll fry.”

“I won’t be sitting in the sun long,” Simmons grumbled. After a lengthy pause, he continued. “Thanks, Grif.”

Steeling himself and making the most of the fact that Grif had his eyes closed, he placed a swift kiss on his lips before hurriedly scrambling for a spot in the shade.


End file.
